dragonballxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarada
Today we will talk about the true back stories for Jen and Sarada from Dragonball X,now im not implying that the previous stories are lies but these are the full and complete versions We start off with Sarada. Sarada was born on Planet Vegeta 2 days before it's explosion.She inly ever got to see hermother but her father had been dead when frieza was attacked by a small group of saiyans. Both Sarada and her older brother Teran were able to make it out before the planet was going to be destroyed.Their pods folowed shortly after Goku's and landed in a small town and grew up not knowing of their original heritage. Years go by and both Teran and Sarada re grown up,and on one faithful day the evil emperor Frieza was resurrected.They hadn't know until a portion of his men broke off from the group and started to attack nearby cities and towns...,,their home town was one of them. At this point in time Sarada and Teran were very strong and Teran already had the power of Super Saiyan 2 but Sarada had never had a glimpse of super saiyan power in general. When one of her parental figures had died to one of Frieza's henchmen she unlocked the power os Super Saiyan and destroyed all fo the henchmen. Time goes by and Sarada is still training to unlock the power beyond super saiyan and Goku comes around. Jen had already been a part of the group for around 3 months now and was never a fan of Goku,since her relative Kid Buu was killed by him and she doesn't even like the reincarnation.He proposed a tournament to see the power they had. It was 3 on 3 Goku vs Teran,Sarada vs Vegeta,and Jen vs Piccolo. Teran was doing fairly good against Goku but Sarada was having trouble against Vegeta.He had to intention to hold back agaisnt her so she tried something risky.Sarada transformed into her Super Saiyan and attempted to go beyond and brcame "Ultra" or "Super" Sarada. Sarada inly uses this form and beyond it when she knows she might lose. In this form Saradas body keeps duplicating energy which is why every few minutes she get bigger and bigger. She tries this out on Vegeta and lands a few good solid blows but then of course the negative effects kick in. Her body makes to much energy and she get bigger and of course to big and she can even pick herself up...all that energy and for what? She actually can't control her energy and keeps getting bigger so what she does is stop trying and relaxes. She stops the flow of energy and is able to control herself.She is able to shrink back down and taps out immediately because she had to get a change of clothes.If you don't know why then let me tell you.In this universe,when you grow in like mass,your clothes will to but when you shrink back down,they don't,it makes sense. She put up a good fight against Vegeta and it got him thinking...what other kind of power does she have? He didn't find out for a long time. Jen was doing very good against piccolo and was almsot beating him until he removed that cape and turban,thats when she decided to do the same thing and use her "Latent" power.Check out her article for more information. In this,all Jen does is rip or destroy the Majin Belt she is wearing and yea it's a little revealing but Jen could care less. Sarada comes back and is ready for the next battle,however Vegeta decides to take it uo a notch and goes Blue.Sarada had a counter ready....instead of Super Saiyan she used a power that we only saw Goku Black use and this shocked everybody. Sarada transforms into her Ròse form and instantly angers Vegeta since it gives him memories of Goku Black and Zamasu.He charges but is easily overrpowered by Sarada and is defated. She gives a little backstory on how she unlocked the power of Ròse.She says you need to realize the flaw in your Super Saiyan powers and correct it and focus on what true Saiyan power should be. Vegeta is defated and now Goku really wants to fight her.Teran lets him and Goku goes blue and competes pretty well with Sarada.He even goes Kaio-Ken to try to gain the upper hand but he still is no match so he tries the risky tactic and goes X10 Kaio-Ken and starts to do some damage.Sarada becomes a bit worried and increases her power even further and still is above Goku. Goku is backed into a corner and brings out the powr of Super Saiyan God snd that actually angers Teran since he thinks some one like Goku shouldn't have that power.He some how does better in that form than Blue and starts to back Sarada into a corner.It's a intense match alright!Toe to Toe,Sarada breaks the tie by raising her power even more and tries to end the fight but lowers her guard and Goku gets a few good shots in. In the end it was a tie and both fighters were left out of energy. They agree to having a good fight and go home but noe that we're done witht her side of the story it's time we move onto Jens part Jen is a very strange majin Her birth year is unknown and place as well Teran and Sarada found her lying down in a field unconscious dressed in her latent form whicb will be below. They took her in and she got dressed into her Majin Belt,which is like Piccolo's Turban and Cape in the sense of weight on the body. Jen for some reason always stands behind Teran whenever they walk or just stand.She's not a shy person,she just doesn't want a lot of attention drawn to her. Some say Jens clothing can be a bit revealing at times but Jen doesn't care about what she wears,whcih is exactly why she has such plain clothing.It is especially inplied when she is in her "Latent" form since she has no Majin belt but you'll see what i mean below She likes to fight for the sole purpose of hurting those who do harm.She really doesn't like Goku and keeps to herself most of the time. She tried out the school thing for a little and it didn't work out for most people.I say most people since Jen didn't show mercy on those who made fun of her. Jen fo easliy win agaisnt piccolo and showed no remorse in the fight.She didn't tale most of it serious until he removed his weighted clothing He was alot faster than she had expected and need to grt serious.She decided to even the odds and removed the Majin Belt and become her "Latent" form so she was a lot faster Jen was actually trying hard against piccolo and started losing after he boosted his power up greatly.In her "Latent" form she could keep up keep up fairly well but started losing She still had more left so they kept going This is that revealing form i was talking about earlier She says one thing while in this form-"Look all you want but what does it help?"She really doesn't care at all. She uses this to gain speed and a smidge of power.This is actually how she was found when Teran first met her.It sounds weird but Jen uses delusional and hypnotic like attacks when she is in this state.She is asked why but she only ever answers one thing...."It fits it" She used this to try to even the odds against piccolo and she does but not for long Shd even used this to keep up with Super Saiyan 2 Teran,and thats strong and that is also where piccolo is so think how strong Teran actually is..,,,in trying to think if i said that wrong...Teran is really strong...how about that? Jen uses this to gain speed and almost completley outmatches piccolo but fails once again when he boost his power even further! She is shocked as she nver knww he had so much power.Jen tries some of the delusional attacks and freezes piccolo where he stands and starts letting out a fury of atracks.He breaks free but she tries hypnosis and it works again and he keeps getting beat up.He finds a way to counter it by clearing his mind of worry and desperation and pretends to act as if under hypnosis to get the upper hand.This causes Jen to take the beating now and she takes so much damage it's unbelievable. Jen gets extremely angry and tries something she only ever did on Teran. She uses a technique she calls "Devolution" During his process Jen grows enormously in muscle mass and in height and weight. She actually gains both speed and power and easily overpowers piccolo. Jen uses this form only to truly defeat her opponent. Doing so piccolo doesn't stand a chance.None of his attacks have any effect on Jen and she easily defeats him.She is ext exhausted after though since this form gives alot of mass to your body it put more weight on your body and your grt tired more easily.It doesnt burn stamina in thr sense of the form but....nevermind. Jen actually gets back up to finsish the fight and grows even bigger to make sure but in doing so she can't hold her weight and falls down in exhaustion.She wakes up and relaizes one thing....."Oh crap! My clothes!" Yea she doesnt care about anyhting else siince she doesn't want no body to be weird.Luckily Roshi wasn't there. In the end the tournament was a draw and Goku and his gang hoped they could fight another day when they were even stronger. Sarada walked back in some weird track suit since her ofhes were also to big and Jen was in a towel....talk about luxury. Her thoughts on Goku and the others had changed that day and she no longer really despised him anymore. At that point in time Teran and Co. returned home and got back into some acutally clothing since it was either ripped up or to big I didn't really want to leave all this space but thats the story of these 2 amazing characters.Teran is hard to do but ill figure it out. Well until then.Next Dragonball X! -Zero